Three-dimensional (3-D) printing is an additive manufacturing process that allows for the manufacture of objects by “building up” an object. In contrast to subtractive techniques, such as machining, in which material is removed from a bulk material in order to form the shape of an object, 3-D printing lays down successive layers of material to form the shape of an object. Typical materials used for 3-D printing may include plastics, ceramics, and metals.
Printed wiring boards (PWBs) or circuit boards, are commonly used to connect electronic devices such as computer chips. PWBs are typically composed of layers of plastic and layers of metal, such as copper.